


interlude (a.m.)

by fictionalheart



Series: The Year In Between [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalheart/pseuds/fictionalheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a few weeks into their new life, the Doctor has trouble figuring out what is and isn’t worth waking Rose up for…</p>
            </blockquote>





	interlude (a.m.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tkross for looking this over for me. <3

“Rose!”

She cracks an eye open, making out the blurry figure of the Doctor standing in the doorway.

“Rose, wake up!”

“What time is it?”

Silence.

“Doctor...”

“6:37.”

She groans and buries her face in the pillow. “Doctor, it’s Saturday. Go back to sleep.”

“But Roooose -”

She mumbles a negative, but she can barely hold back a smile as she scoots over and settles into the rumpled spot the Doctor had left not that long ago, lifting the corner of the duvet for him to get in. It’s only been a few weeks since Norway, and she can’t bring herself to be annoyed with him for waking her.

The game up, the Doctor sighs and crawls in beside her. Legs tangle together, and no sooner does Rose cuddle back up to him, than they both fall asleep.  

 

* * *

 

The next time she wakes, it’s to the shrill sound of the buzzer and the Doctor bouncing out of bed.

“That’ll be them then.”

“What?”

“Your mother. With Tony. And Pete.”

“What?!”

“That’s what I wanted to tell you when you didn’t want to wake up.”

She sits up at that.

“Doctor!”

“You didn’t want to wake up!”

She groans. “That was because I thought-” She sighs. “It isn’t important. How’d this happen, then?”

“Your mum called when I got up earlier. Pete has to go to an emergency Vitex meeting in Zurich and Jackie has to go along for some reason... public relations? something about a gala? sounded dull to me, whatever it was, but you know how your mother is with fancy parties-”

“Doctor...”

“Right. Point is they want us to watch Tony for the weekend.”

“And you agreed?”

Rose gapes at him.

“Wellllll. Yes? He’s your brother... and you said you often watch him when your parents...” He trails off as she raises herself to her knees and moves closer to edge of the bed, brow knitting together when she stops, inches away from him. “Is that not okay?”

The hesitation and concern in his voice are too much for her, and she moves closer, arms wrapping around his neck as his hands automatically move to grip her waist, steadying her.

“It’s fine. Just a bit more...” She pauses, smirking. “... domestic than I thought you’d be ready to be?”

He grins, matching her expression. “You like it.”

“I do.”

She’d meant to continue teasing, but there’s nothing but sincerity in her voice. He dips his head and their lips barely brush together when the buzzer goes off again, once, twice in rapid succession.

"Damn."

He sighs dramatically, and helps her off the bed. “Suppose we’d better let them in before Jackie gets impatient.”

Rose cringes as her phone blares from the living room. “I think Mum’s already miffed.” She grabs her dressing gown from the foot of the bed and makes a dash for the bathroom.

She can feel the Doctor’s eyes on her and sticks her head back out the door, hanging on to the frame. “Well off you go, then! You got us into this. You can let them in while I shower.”

He pouts. “But...”

“I’ll make you pancakes when I get out.”

“With jam?” He perks up at the prospect, and takes a step toward the door.

“Of course.” 

"The special raspberry kind we found at the market last week?"

She chuckles. "If that's what you want." 

“Alright then.” He beams and leaves the room.

Rose closes the bathroom the door with an amused shake of her head. Anything for jam.

 


End file.
